Hardest Decision Ever
by EchoesOnTheMoon
Summary: Lloyd has to make a decision. Does he open the packaging of his special Fritz Donnegan action figure, or does he leave it unopened? Riveting summary, I know.


_**Hey, guys! Guess who's back! I'm still having trouble with my other fanfic (Befriending Echo) so I figured that I would practice my writing with a oneshot, because those are so much easier. I am not, I repeat I am NOT quitting Befriending Echo, I'm just doing other stories on the side. So, why did I put up a story today? Well, it's my birthday (September 27th) and I figured I would put something up today as a birthday gift from me to you. Yup, I'm turning the big one-six. I'm old enough to drive! Actually, that's terrifying. Anyway, you don't need to read about my life. so, without further ado, here is a humour oneshot that I thought would be fun to write.**_

 _Oneshot: Hardest Decision Ever_

Lloyd stared at his Fritz Donnegan action figure still in its original packaging.

He wanted to rip that package open and play with the figure. It was very tempting and he knew it would be very easy to do so. There was nothing between him and the package. He could just lose control of his hands and _whoosh_ there goes the packaging.

The only thing keeping him from opening the package was knowing that it could become very valuable in the future, and he'd want to keep it in mint condition. His child self and adult self were at war with each other, and he could feel it. It was brewing deep within him.

If he was still a child like he was a mere year ago, he'd have ripped it open like it was nobody's business. But now, he was having second thoughts. A small whine escaped his lips, for he did not know what to do.

Deep in thought, he didn't notice when one of his fellow brothers slipped into the room. When I say slipped, I mean it. He slipped on a banana peel into the room. Lloyd somehow did not hear the loud thump that the ninja made.

"Hey, Lloyd. You enjoying that sixty-dollar action figure?" Kai asked with a smile. He liked to poke fun at the fact that Lloyd paid sixty dollars for a toy that he's never used.

"Shut up, Kai. It could be really valuable," Lloyd said without even turning around.

"Oh, yeah. I bet it's as valuable as this banana peel." Kai picked up the banana peel and dangled it in front of him.

"Kai, banana peels are not valuable," Zane said as he walked into the room.

"I know, you silly goose. I was joking."

"I do not believe that I am a goose."

Kai face palmed and Lloyd laughed. "Oh, Zane. You crack me up."

"May I ask what you are doing, Lloyd?" Zane asked. He completely ignored the fact that his brothers were laughing at him.

"Yeah, what are you doing? I forgot to ask." Kai threw out the banana peel into a nearby garbage can while Zane walked closer to Lloyd.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not I should open this package. I want to play with it, but it could become very valuable over time. It could be worth a lot of money."

"Just open it," Kai said. "There's like, a million of them in existence."

Lloyd shook his head. "No, this one has the wrong colours. It's rare."

Kai rolled his eyes. "It's still a stupid action figure."

Lloyd gasped. "You take that back!"

"Make me!" Kai crossed his arms.

Before Lloyd attacked, Zane intercepted, jumping between them. "Could you please not fight? I still have dents from last time."

Lloyd nodded. "Fine. I will be the bigger person and fight the urge to pound you. I'd probably beat you anyway."

"Yeah, right," the fire ninja said with a smirk. "I'd make your nose bleed in the first ten seconds."

Lloyd laughed. "No, you couldn't."

Kai rolled up his sleeves. "You wanna bet?"

Lloyd immediately stopped laughing. "Nah, I'm good." He looked back over at his figure. "I think I'm going to open it."

"That's a good idea!" Kai said.

Lloyd ripped open the packaging like a little kid on Christmas morning. He held the action figure in his left hand with a huge grin on his face. _It was so worth it_.

"So, TV?" Kai asked.

"Do you want to watch TV, Fritz Donnegan?" Lloyd asked. There was a pause while Kai and Zane looked at each other. "Haha! I'm just kidding! I know action figures don't talk. Let's go."

The three boys walked over to the game room, which tripled as a TV room and a living room. Kai and Zane sat on the couch while Lloyd sat on the beanbag chair, which Kai insisted was a "good investment". Kai turned the TV on. It was automatically on the news channel.

"There is a Fritz Donnegan action figure that has all the wrong colours. If it is in mint condition and not taken out of the box, it should be worth a bajillion dollars," a news reporter said before Lloyd took the remote and turned the TV off.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The anguished cry of the green ninja could be heard all throughout Ninjago City.

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! Disclaimer: Bajillion was used for comedic effect. I know that an action figure could not be worth a bajillion dollars.**


End file.
